


Steam

by Jaeird04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/pseuds/Jaeird04
Summary: Just some cute little Chanyeol and reader action :)





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliR22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/gifts).



   You laughed unsympathetically as the tall boy fell to the ground, groaning. He was soaked head to toe from your ability, and he smacked the ground as he realized he lost.   
     
   Again. 

   “Yeol, I swear, that cocky attitude in battle might kill you one day. I appreciate you continuing to try to fight me, but now you’re simply target practice.” You wheezed as you tried to roast him, putting your hands on your knees. In reality every time you battled against him, he always had a new tactic, a new strategy. And each time, the combat between you two got more and more exciting, new surprises around every corner.

 He giggled, a very short lived giggle since he could barely breathe properly, and managed to squeeze words out as he snapped back at you. “Please, I’m still just getting started. Tomorrow, I’ll beat you for sure.”

“You say that every time.” You challenged him, smirking.

 “Watch me, princess.” He simply growled.

   “If anyone should watch anything it’s you, especially that form you had before you hit me with that new flaming speed attack. It needs some, uh, work.” you quipped, glaring playfully back at him and he smiled, teeth and all. Your heart fluttered as he shook the sweat out of his hair, pushing it back as he pushed his tall form off the ground, his biceps rippling under his black t-shirt, and his calf muscles working as he made his way towards you. His smile didn’t waver as he approached you, his dimples becoming clear as he got closer, and his eyes sparkling mischievously. As he towered over you, his dark brown orbs met yours, and he carefully put a hand to your shoulder. The spot he was touching was burning, and you couldn’t distinguish if it was because of his ability or if it was because everything he did now made you react, the blood rushing to your face.

  “You know, I still think you go easy on me.” 

  “Chanyeol, I wouldn’t waste my time on you if you lost to me even if I was going easy on you.”

   He chuckled. “You’re so cold.”

   Your fingers reached up to his chest, and when your fingertips made contact with his front, he gasped as he felt an icy feeling spread throughout his torso. You giggled as you put a sheet of ice right over the skin of his chest. “Of course I am.” you sarcastically slapped your own knee at your own joke.

 You left him as the boys howled. They watched the whole thing unfold, since they started to put their bets on who would walk away victorious. Only one person is now saying that Chanyeol would win, and that person is Suho, the only other person who shared a similar ability with you, besides Minseok. You saw the leader bitterly hand a dollar to each of the 7 other boys. You looked back to see Yeol looking right at you, smiling his goofy smile, the ice already melting off his chest as his torso glowed, light showing through his skin as the flames spread. You smiled right back at him. 

 “C’mon, let’s eat. You fought well today.” You said as he made his way towards you and the rest of the group and it’s chaos. You watched the group carefully in admiration.You saw D.O. glare in Sehun’s direction as he blew wind into the others ear, which ended with rocks being pelted towards him. Minseok froze them in midair, scowling. At the same time, you spotted Baekhyun in your peripherals flashing light to blind Chen and Kai as they chased him, Kai teleporting to the spot Baekhyun occupied and Chen putting a barrier of lightning around him so he couldn’t escape. Suho and Lay sat back and watched, their body language showing they were annoyed, yet their eyes, full of love, told you otherwise.

 As Chanyeol reached you, he ruffled your hair playfully, putting his arm around your shoulder, and humming warmly as you all made your way to the dining hall of the building. You found your home, and you couldn’t have been happier, as you melted into Yeol’s touch, softly smiling to yourself as you made your way to the hall, cold air trailing behind you, mingling with the smoke that steamed from each footprint Chanyeol left. 


End file.
